Instinto animal
by Plushy-rocket
Summary: No, aquello no era normal, aquello desafiaba a toda lógica, moral y todo lo bueno que existía en el universo. Estaba mal, tan mal. Él no era hembra, él no era un ornitorrinco, él...él... ¿qué era?


Aclarando conceptos:

Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo de esta naturaleza y me resulta raro que no haya sido en mi _fandom matter_. Pero tarde o temprano debía experimentar. Eso sí, aunque es un perryshmirtz en forma, sigo manteniendo mi palabra de no irme por el sendero del romanticismo de telenovela y es que esta historia poco tiene de erotismo y bastante (o eso espero) de comedia.

Pero como siempre, es el lector el que tiene la última palabra, así que...

* * *

Odiaba aquella fecha del año, la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas ya que le recordaba que no importaba cuánto se esforzara por ser racional, frío y calculador mientras aquello sacara a flote su parte animal. No podía escapar a los caprichos de la naturaleza.

—Krgrgkrg. **—**Bufó de coraje.

Sabía que existían otros ornitorrincos en el área limítrofe (¿Quién rayos está a cargo de la regulación de especies exóticas?) y con suerte hembras, pero el trabajo estaba primero, sencillamente no podía darse el lujo de tener alguna novia.

Mucho menos de dejarse sucumbir a su instinto animal, aquello no era lógico.

Afortunadamente, en ese instante sonó el receptor. Monograma no tardó en dar su misión al Agente P y como todos los días, tomó el aerojet para dirigirse donde su enemigo.

"Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados" la melodía se había vuelto su tarjeta de entrada, otro día normal de trabajo. Y siguiendo el protocolo, procedió a tumbar la puerta y al aterrizar fue atrapado por una pequeña red.

**—**Perry el ornitorrinco, me veo obligado a decir por milésima vez que toques la puerta antes de entrar... Ah, para qué me tomo la molestia, creo que a partir de mañana colocaré una entrada para perro... ¿Si cabes por ahí, verdad?

**—**Claro que sí quepo ¡porque soy de bolsillo! **—**Respondió... ¿Un títere en forma de ornitorrinco?

**—**Sabes, es gracioso porque en verdad cabe en mi bolsillo... así... ¿Vez?... Eh... creo que no es tan gracioso, bueno cuando pensé en el chiste resultaba más cómico... de todos modos te estarás preguntando qué hago con este muñeco ornitorrinco, pues verás, cuando era niño fui a una función de ventriloquia...

Una extraña fuerza impidió que Perry oyera el resto de la historia del día, su mirada estaba puesta en aquel muñeco, parecía tan real, ¿qué tela sería? se veía tan suave y... momento ¿por qué rayos se encontraba pensando en eso? Conocía perfectamente la rutina: Hacer de psicólogo con Doof, salir de la trampa, destruir el inador y regresar a casa antes de la hora de la comida. Pero ese maldito muñeco...

Con un ágil movimiento, sacó unas tijeras de su fedora, se quitó la trampa de encima y saltó.

**—**Ajá, esta vez no podrás destruir el risaina...

Pero la patada de Perry no iba dirigida a la mano de Doof que sostenía el control remoto.

**—**Oye, ¿qué le haces a mi muñeco? Suelta, suelta **—**gritaba mientras le daba un par de palmadas al ornitorrinco. -Perry pero ¿qué rayos?

En verdad estaba sorprendido ya que Perry no estaba golpeando el títere, de hecho no sabía qué significaban esos movimientos tan raros que... ¿por qué estaba poniendo su cadera a la altura de...?

**—**¡Oh demonios! ¡NO PERRY, NO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

Doof comenzó a agitar su brazo frenéticamente pero era inútil, Perry estaba pegado a su mano. Sin querer lo golpeó con el control activando así el botón de autodestrucción y esta fue tan fuerte que por un instante hizo a Perry volar hasta el techo.

**—**Espera Perry, yo te agarro.

Pero dada que la coordinación de Doof no era precisamente buena, el agente resbaló entre sus brazos y cayó directamente en su pierna derecha. Bajó la mirada y notó que los ojos de su enemigo se encontraban apuntando en direcciones opuestas, como si fuera un ornitorrinco común y corriente, de esos que no hacen gran cosa.

Sólo que este sí estaba haciendo una cosa...

**—**¿¡Pe... Perry!? -Sin más remedio alguno tomó como pudo el periódico de la mesa y lo enrolló. **—**¡ORNITORRICO MALO, MALO, ESO NO SE HACE!

El quinto golpe fue lo suficiente como para arrancar al agente de su pierna y sacarlo del trance.

**—**Mira Perry, entiendo que tengas necesidades pero... ¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!

Perry se quería morir... un agente de su talla pasando esa clase de vergüenza ¡Y con su némesis! Era el peor día de su vida.

Doof conocía perfectamente a Perry y entendía que aquella situación era bastante incómoda para él también. **—**Ok, entiendo que no es tu culpa, después de todo los animales deben obedecer a su instinto y esta debe ser la época del año en que... tú sabes... cuando dos ornitorrincos...

Aquello era el colmo, no sólo acababa de pasar el bochorno de su vida, sino que ahora lo estaba tratando como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

**—**Krgrgkrg.

—Sí, ya entendí el punto... bueno... si te hace más feliz quédate con el muñeco, puedes... haz lo que tengas que hacer con él, de todos modos no pienso volver a meter la mano ahí. Yo iré a lavarme y eh... te dejo solo.

El científico corrió al baño, tomó un trozo de papel y comenzó a limpiar su pierna aunque no había manchas visibles. Notó que su palma estaba ligeramente húmeda, pero antes de secarse hizo algo inesperado... le dio una pequeña aspirada. Aquel líquido tenía un olor que si bien no podía describir, no le resultaba desagradable en lo absoluto. Giró el grifo del agua caliente y quedó contemplando el chorro de agua.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él...? Desde que Perry iba todos los días no había tenido un verdadero momento de intimidad y ciertamente construir inadores a ese ritmo se había vuelto algo... estresante.

Los animales no son los únicos que se dejan dominar por el instinto.

Perry miraba aquel objeto inanimado, increíble que aquella cosa le provocara hacer tal bajeza, ¿y ahora se supone que debía ceder ante el pedazo de tela? No, él no, lo mejor sería entregárselo a su dueño, pretender que nada pasó e irse. El ornitorrinco se colocó frente a la puerta del baño, la mala costumbre de entrar de improvisto hizo que se olvidara por completo de tocar. Entró.

**—**Ah, ah, oh... ya había olvidado lo que se sentía... Perry... ¡PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO! ¿POR QUE NO TOCAS...?

Perry cerró los ojos, pero había sido demasiado tarde, aquella imagen estaría grabada en su mente por el resto de sus días.

Doof estaba todo rojo de vergüenza y a la vez de coraje. Comenzó a gritarle un par de cosas mientras se subía los calzoncillos y se acomodaba el pantalón, pero cuando puso nuevamente su mirada en la criatura azul notó que no sólo su cara estaba roja.

**—**Perry el ornitorrinco, no me digas que te has... excitado.

Esta vez sí que se quería morir, de haber traído una pistola se estaría apuntando a la cabeza. Seguramente Doof estaría pensando lo peor de él, le perdería el respeto completamente ¿cómo se supone que le volvería a ver la cara después de esto? Abrió los ojos, Heinz estaba justo enfrente, de cuclillas.

**—**Perry.

El corazón iba a estallarle ¿aquello era normal? No era la primera temporada de apareamiento a la que se enfrentaba, pero sí la primera en la que sentía esa sensación tan extraña, como si una especie de fuego interno lo fuera a consumir.

**—**Perry, no temas.

Uno de los delgados dedos del científico rosó suavemente la mejilla del mamífero. Perry se olvidó de respirar un segundo.

Susurró su nombre de nuevo, aquello iba a matarlo. Sintió su respiración, estaba tan acelerada como la suya. Su rostro se acercaba poco a poco al suyo.

-Perry...

Por fin, ese sería el día en que no tendría que segirle ocultando nada a su némesis, a su amigo, al que deseaba como su amant...

Algo lo sacó de su mundo de ensueños, y era un frenético golpeteo en el pecho.

**—**¡MALDITA SEA PERRY, LO ECHASTE A PERDER!

El ornitorrinco se encontraba retorciéndose como loco sobre él mientras hacía ese peculiar sonido. A Doof no le quedó otra alternativa más que plantarle una buena bofetada.

**—**Escucha bien, señor arruina-momentos, sólo hay una manera de curarte... eso... pero es necesario que sigas todas mis instrucciones.

Por regresar a la normalidad, Perry se encontraba dispuesto a tirarse del risco más alto de Danville, así que asintió.

**—**Todo lo que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos por nada... ¿entendido?

¿Eso era todo? Le resultaba sospechosamente fácil, seguro lo abandonaría mientras él tomaba otro inador para conquistar el área limítrofe, pero correría el riesgo.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos y quedó sumergido en la oscuridad. Pasaron los minutos y nada, la ansiedad lo iba a destruir primero; de pronto sintió que una mano lo tomaba por la cintura para moverlo de lugar y lo siguiente fue algo... largo, húmedo y caliente.

Aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, la pequeña criatura no pensaba más, su lado salvaje se había adueñado de su ser. Sus manos se movían solas y se deslizaban de arriba a abajo sobre aquel poste palpitante, lo cual era extraño porque aunque era primerizo en aquellas leyes naturales, estaba seguro que esa conducta no era de ornitorrincos comunes. Su cadera iba y venia y el golpeteo de su cola se intensificaba; la superficie donde se encontraba reaccionaba a los azotes causando pequeños temblores.

Pero su cuerpo se estremecía aún más.

El intenso contoneo lo llevó a bajar un poco más, su delicado pelo rosaba aquella textura suave y tersa, hasta que en un movimiento encontró aquello que su cuerpo le pedía, una pequeña abertura.

Se introdujo en ella.

**—**Pee... Peeee... Peeeeerry... -Gimió el doctor sin poder resistir más.

El agente no pudo mantener su palabra y abrió los ojos; su sorpresa fue enorme, tanto como le pareció el miembro de Heinz que se encontraba recostado en el piso, completamente desnudo.

No, aquello no era normal, aquellos desafiaba a toda lógica, moral y todo lo bueno que existía en el universo. Estaba mal, tan mal. Él no era hembra, él no era un ornitorrinco, él...él... ¿qué era?

**—**Perdóname Perry **—**Todo se detuvo, su mente, su corazón; con aquel abrazo, el universo entero se congeló un instante. **—**Deseaba tanto este momento, no sabes cuanto, yo también soy débil ante lo que dicta la carne y...

Perry lo calló con un beso. Al menos en ese instante estaba seguro que eso no había sido por un mero instinto. El que le regresó Heinz tampoco, ni mucho menos los gritos de éxtasis que le siguieron. Existe algo más poderoso que el deseo y la necesidad y aquella fuerza misteriosa fue quién tomo las riendas de sus corazones.


End file.
